Phineas and Ferb meet Jake Long
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: I just had to


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Phineas and Ferb meet Jake Long

By, Clayton Overstreet

Riding back over the Pacific Ocean in their flying car Phineas said, "It sure was nice of that little Hawaiian girl and her one eyed aunt and four eyed uncle to help us like this." He checked the address on the paper she had given him again. "It's just too bad the island turned out to be inhabited by aliens and not unicorns." Ferb blinked, still looking at the strange device Jumba had given him.

In the seat next to them Isabella said, "It's okay Phineas." She sighed and fluttered her eyelids at him. "I was just happy to have spent such a romantic time on the island with you."

"I'm glad you're happy," Phineas said. "But don't worry Isabella. Ferb and I promised to help you find a unicorn and that's what we're going to do."

"Are you sure we won't get into trouble?"

"I don't see why," he said. "We did ask."

(Hours earlier)

Lindana looked at her sons as they packed up tents and backpacks. "And what are you two up to?"

Phineas said, "We're going around the world to hunt down a unicorn for Isabella."

"Oh a little camping trip. That's so cute!"

Candice stuck her head in. "Mom, they're not joking."

"Candice…"

"Mom I'm serious! They're going to take off on some dangerous adventure and…"

"Candice you need to get out of the house yourself." She turned and walked out of the room. "You boys be back by tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay mom."

(Present)

"So all we have to do is be back sometimes today and we still have plenty of time."

"Okay then," she said. She looked over at Ferb. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "But I think it is a hyperspace computer."

"Way behind our designs," Phineas said. "But we didn't want to hurt Jumba's feelings."

In the trunk Candice lay curled up and holding her camera phone. She had taken pictures of the island when they landed, that weird blue koala looking thing, and the little girl Lilo they had met. "They are so busted."

Perry was sleeping in the yard when the grass opened up under him and he fell through a tube into the command center. Putting on his had he looked up at the screen.

"Sorry to interrupt you Agent P," the major said. "But the Doofenshmirtz has been sighted over New York city in his evil blimp. Rumor has it he has two new employees who may be providing him with new and terrifying technology. Your mission is to find out what is going on and put a stop to it."

Perry nodded and ran for his own hover car.

Behind the Major Carl asked, "Sir, when do I get a hover car?"

"When you're able to ride your bike without crashing Carl."

They landed in the street outside of the apartment building. Phineas looked at Ferb and said, "Are you sure we have the right address?" Ferb held out a map. "Yep, this is the place." They got out of the vehicle and headed for the door and hit the bell.

A moment later a man with brown hair and glasses opened it up. "Well hello there. Are you kids selling something?"

"No sir," Phineas said. "We're here to see someone named…" He checked the title of the fic. "Jake Long."

"Oh sure," he said. "That's my son." He turned and called into the house. "Hey Jake you have visitors."

A second later a boy in a red jacket came out into the hall followed by a cute blond girl. "Dad we're studying."

His dad rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He nudged Jake in the ribs. The girl giggled and Jake blushed. "Well I'll just leave you kids alone then." He turned and walked away.

Jake looked at them. His eyes traveled over their oddly shaped heads. "So are you guys gnomes or something?"

"No, we're just kids. Uh a girl named Lilo said you might be able to help us."

"You guys know Lilo?" He looked around. "One of those experiments didn't get loose did they?"

"Uh, no. I think she said they were all in their one true place." Ferb nodded.

Jake frowned and glanced at the girl. "What exactly did Lilo tell you about me?"

"She said you might know where we could find a unicorn. Our friend Isabella said she had never seen one so Ferb and I promised to show her one."

"Uh, I'm not sure…" Jake was saying.

"You guys aren't planning to hurt them or anything, right?" The girl asked.

"Rose!" Jake said warningly.

"Of course not!" Isabella said. "I just wanted to see one."

"Oh come on Jake. What could it hurt?"

Jake sighed. "Grandpa is not going to like this. But if you're friends of Lilo I guess it's okay." The sun was setting and the street lights were turning on. "Lets get to Central Park. If you really want to see a unicorn it'll have to be tonight when the moon is full. I guess I can call Spud and Trixie…"

Rose grabbed his arm. "Or, we could take a romantic moonlit stroll through the park while these guys watch the unicorns."

Jake smiled. "Or that." He turned over his shoulder. "Dad we're going out. Be back later."

"Be careful Jake," his dad called back.

Rose smiled. "He has really mellowed since he found out your secret."

"Nearly getting eaten by shadow demons tends to really prioritize things," Jake said. They headed out the door.

From a window in the apartment Haley watched them suspiciously.

Up in the blimp flying over the city of New York Doofenshmirtz looked at the two young boys in front of him as they showed off the laser lances. "I have to admit, these are pretty cool."

"And there's plenty more," one boy said.

The other nodded. "You just have to help us do one quick thing and we'll hand them over."

"Science and magic combined," the evil scientist muttered. "If I can somehow harness this power I could easily rule the Tri-State area!" He paused. "So what do you want from me?"

"We looked you up in the phone book. You're evil right?"

"Right."

"Well we're former members of an evil organization and to get money to start up again we need to provide some of our contacts with merchandise."

"And who exactly are you two?"

"We'd tell you, but the show we were on was cancelled a couple years ago and the author is totally blanking on what numbers we went by. So after this scene we probably won't even be in the fic."

The other kid nodded. "We're just a plot device."

"Ah, I hate when that happens."

"Tell us about it."

In the park Ferb hit a button on the car and mechanical arms set out a picnic. Jake and Rose were suitably impressed. They sat down and immediately all of them began sharing food and staring down at the moonlit lake.

"So how do you know where to find unicorns?" Isabella asked.

"That's kind of a secret," Jake said. He checked his watch. "Okay, keep watching… now!"

Down below a hole opened up in the air and everyone gasped as a herd of unicorns ran out of it. Isabella said, "Wow…"

"That is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen," Ferb said. Phineas nodded and blinked.

Then he said, "What's that?" A giant robot came hurtling out of the sky directly at the unicorns. As they watched it began scooping them up. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Jake and Rose were already on their feet. "No, it definitely isn't."

Rose glanced at him. "Secret time over?"

"Oh yeah." Jake suddenly burst into flames and as the kids watched a red snake-like dragon rose up. Next to him Rose grasped a necklace and her clothes were replaces with a purple ninja outfit. She leapt onto Jake's back and they flew towards the giant robot.

Isabella blinked and looked at Phineas. "Did you know they could do that?"

"Isabella I have to say that was probably the least likely thing to ever happen in all of history, right Ferb." Ferb nodded.

In the trunk Candice was snoring.

Up on the blimp the two former hunts-clan trainees were playing go fish when Perry burst through the side of the tent. They both reached for weapons and then paused.

"Yo, dude… is that a platypus in a hat and a jet pack?"

Perry growled at them. "Yep." He put his weapon down.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Why? It's a platypus. They don't do much."

Perry watched them for a second. Then he shrugged, walked over and handed them his card. One read it. "Perry the platypus."

Perry then waddled over to the nearest control panel, and pushed a button. A computerized voice said, "Self destruct activated." He turned and ran for the hole he had made in the wall. The jetpack activated and he flew away.

"Okay, that was just plain wrong." Then the blimp exploded.

The two boys, flying through the air shouted in unison, "Curse you Perry the platypus!"

Jake and Rose were wrapped up in metal tentacles. Doofenshmirtz stared out the front window. "I do not know what you are you strange lizard thing, but something tells me my new associates will find quite a use for you along with these unicorns!"

"Rose…" Jake coughed. The bonds were too tight for him to even breathe fire. Rose was already unconscious.

Suddenly the robot let them go. Doofenshmirtz blinked. "What the…?"

On the hill Phineas was watching Ferb use Jumba's computer to hack the robot. "Way to go Ferb. Hey look, a self destruct button!" Ferb pushed a button. The robot exploded. The unicorns were released and frightened they ran back into the magical hole in the air.

Flying through the air Doofenshmirtz said, "I should have stayed in the Tri-State area."

The computer Ferb was using exploded. Isabella asked, "What happened?"

"Electromagnetic pulse," Phineas explained. "It probably friend anything electronic within a hundred yards."

The kids ran forward and Jake turned back to human. He picked up Rose. Isabella asked, "Is she okay?"

Rose blinked and Jake helped pull off her ninja-like mask. She sat up and groaned. "I'm fine. Just a little out of breath. Are the unicorns alright?"

Suddenly a new voice said, "The unicorns are fine. Which is more than I can say for you." They turned and saw a small old man and a dog standing on two legs.

"Uh, hi grandpa," Jake said. "Hey Foo."

Suddenly Haley stepped out from behind them. "You are so busted."

Grandpa looked at Foo. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Phineas asked.

The dog said, "We're going to cast a magic spell. It'll send you kids home and erase all memory and desire for you to have shown up here."

"A talking dog. Now that's just weird," Ferb said. Foo held up a pa3w full of powder and blew. They and the car they had come in vanished.

Grandpa turned to Jake. "And you will be doing major shores around the shop for the next week!"

"Aw man…"

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella woke up in the yard under the tree. Ferb rolled over and landed on the remote to the car, transforming it back into the shape their mother expected it to be in and shooting Candice out of the trunk and onto the sidewalk.

Candice blinked. "Who… what… where? I'll bet the boys are behind this! I'd better call mom!" She reached for her phone and hit the on button. The phone made a pathetic noise and did nothing else. "Hey!"

Phineas and Ferb woke up next. "How'd we get out here?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged.

Isabella yawned and stretched. "Did something happen last night?"

"No clue. Maybe we finally got around to inventing that memory erasing ray we were planning on."

"If we did," Ferb said. "I don't remember."

Phineas looked around. "Where's Perry?" A green shape came around the side of the tree and looked up at them. "Oh there you are Perry." He looked at Ferb.

Their parents came out of the garage. Mom said, "See, I told you, you must have parked the car on the street."

"Right again honey," dad said, lugging the vacuum cleaner behind him. He looked over that Phineas and Ferb. "You boys have fun today. We have to take this old vacuum cleaner in for repairs."

"You know, sometimes I wish there was an easier way to clean the house."

As they drove off Phineas turned to Ferb and said, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."

Author's note

I watched the episode where Isabella wanted to see a unicorn and it gave me an idea. Sorry if this wasn't as good as my other Phineas and Ferb fic. However, if you are a fan of my work, coming this February I will be releasing a book on Amazon entitled "How to be an Anime Character". Please buy a copy and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
